


【止水生贺】带不动的小老弟

by Nanhechuan



Category: Naruto, 止鼬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanhechuan/pseuds/Nanhechuan
Summary: 鼬止、反攻、避雷。r18
Relationships: Naruto - Relationship, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, 止鼬 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【止水生贺】带不动的小老弟

生贺！  
鼬止

明天就是止水的生日，鼬在苦恼送什么礼物。  
甜品？装备？手里剑实惠套餐？鼬叹了口气。去年他把自己送给了止水，今年再送一次就显得太没诚意了。  
鼬坐在团子店里发呆，手上的签子都忘了放下。  
与其自己胡思乱想，不如直接去问他。鼬在止水面前十分坦诚，只在止水面前坦诚。

“止水你……有什么特别想要的吗？”  
“这个嘛……已经没有了。最想要的，已经得到了。”止水捻捻他的发梢，“小鼬不用特意为我准备礼物。我能看见你在我身边，就已经足够了。”

虽然这样的回答让鼬安心，但总觉得还是得给他准备点什么。止水总在生日和纪念日给自己准备惊喜，如果不送回什么的话，鼬总觉得亏欠。他很怕止水感受不到自己的笨拙又慢热的爱，转而去爱别人。  
怕失去止水，但又不知道如何留住他。

“小鼬想什么呢？从刚才就皱着眉头哦。”止水伸手揉揉鼬的眉心。

晚上，鼬拎着一个小蛋糕来了止水家，蛋糕上用果酱画着一只卷毛狗，还有一只小猫依偎在旁边。他今天想了很多东西，越想头脑越乱。他今晚想抱着止水睡一觉，世界上没有什么比止水的胸膛更温暖了。

入夜，止水的卧室里，柔软的床垫被两个人压得皱巴巴的。鼬上身赤裸，躺在床上喘气，胸口和脖颈已有几个明显的吻痕。  
“今天不仅是我生日，还是小鼬被我压在床上的一周年整的纪念日。”止水坐在鼬身边，严肃的说起了屁话。  
鼬把枕头捂在脸上，叫人看不见他的红脸。“住口。”枕头下传来闷闷的声音。  
“小鼬你，想不想压我一回？”他探身揉了揉鼬鼓起的下身，绷不住笑了。  
鼬脸上的红晕才刚消退一点，立马又上了头。他把枕头掀开，看着止水漂亮的眼睛。  
“想。”

手指从人的股间划过，在入口的褶皱处绕圈，鼬能感受到身下人轻微的颤抖。回想着止水平时作用在自己身上的手法，鼬戳进了一根手指。  
“嘶……太粗暴了啊，小鼬。”止水苦笑道。  
“抱歉止水……我会轻一点的。”鼬吓了一跳，明明自己已经控制好了力度，止水却还是被弄痛了。体内的敏感度果然还是不能和体外相提并论。  
“润滑剂，在左边抽屉里。”

鼬从床头柜里取出润滑剂，小心翼翼的为止水扩张，手指在止水体内模仿性器抽插。可是身下的止水却没有多大的反应，笑眯眯的看着他动作。  
“小鼬不用太紧张啊。”止水把枕头垫在身下，上身微微抬起。然后抓起鼬的手，慢慢往自己身体里送。直到手指整根没入，才将它抽出来。  
“这样才会有感觉呢，小鼬。”  
如此反复几个来回，止水的喘息才逐渐变得强烈。

“真笨，这种事还要我来教。”止水的脖子根都红透了，却还要嗤笑自己。鼬鼓起嘴，手指往深处顶了顶。  
止水发出一声呻吟，伴随着轻微的水声显得格外淫靡。鼬抽出了手指，随即又把它伸进了止水口中搅动。

“止水哥，下一步该干什么，教教我。”  
一声“哥”把止水刺激得绞紧了下身。这家伙，为什么要用敬语啊！  
“那就……插进来吧……”止水羞得无地自容，他开始反思自己为什么要在鼬面前送人头。

鼬用两根手指把肉洞撑开，随即把自己的性器顶了进去。止水体内好温暖，原来世界上最温暖的不是止水的胸膛。  
虽然刚才勇了一回，但他还是有些不知所措。止水眼睛里亮晶晶的在自己身下喘气，鼬的大脑几乎要停止思考。

“真是的，我们小鼬果然还是笨蛋。”情欲中的止水挣扎着坐起来，一掌把鼬推在床上，他们的身体还连在一起。  
“带不动啊，真是带不动。”止水指尖揉捏着鼬的乳头，跨坐在鼬身上起伏，仿佛鼬才是被侵犯的那个。鼬眼睁睁的看着敬爱的兄长坐在自己性器上摆动身体，任由唾液从嘴角滑落。

鼬第一次进行插入式动作，止水也因为是第一次使用肉洞，两人很快就到了顶端。  
“小鼬……我……”  
止水先射在了鼬胸膛上，发泄过后的肠肉紧紧的绞住了鼬。鼬想拔出来，他不想止水再花力气去清理。但是止水却牢牢压住他，把喷射的体液通通纳入。

清理完毕，两人躺在一起度过贤者时间。  
“小鼬，”止水先开了口。“爱不是交易，请不要用价值去衡量爱。”  
“止水……”  
“我能感受到你对我的感情，以后不要再为此苦恼了。我不会喜欢别人，永远不会。哪怕是死了，我也会想尽办法找到你。”  
“止水……”鼬的声音有些哽咽。  
“小鼬乖啦！不哭哈，今天可是你占了我便宜。”止水把抽泣的小猫搂进怀里，轻轻拍打着后背。

“止水，”鼬抬起头亲亲恋人的嘴角  
“生日快乐。”


End file.
